Doux comme de la guimauve
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Une courte fic légère sur ce qui se passe entre Harry et Luna, à l'approche de Noël.
1. Chocolat

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les utiliser par « trop-plein » d'imagination. :D**

Voici voilà. J'ai eu envie d'écrire une très très courte fic à propos du couple Harry/Luna. Il y aura un « chapitre » par jour, jusqu'au 25 décembre. En espérant que vous apprécierez. ;D

* * *

><p>Dans tout le chapiteau, il était interdit d'avoir du chocolat autre que des chocogrenouilles. La plupart des élèves s'en tiraient bien sans cette gâterie divine, d'autres, moins bien. Harry Potter, par-exemple. Depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard, ce fier sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude avait compris que son organisme nécessitait une part de cacao quotidienne. Mais Ombrage avait tout arraché.<p>

Le plaisir: Interdit! Les galipettes: Interdit! Le chocolat: D'autant plus interdit!

Personne ne s'était levé debout pour ramener le droit au chocolat après le départ de cette dictatrice effroyable. Personne ne voyait l'importance d'une gâterie décadente après une journée tendue. Alors, Harry s'était dit que les jumeaux pourraient sans doute l'aider.

Erreur. Il venait de recevoir la réponse de George.

« _Très cher Survivant, _

_Ombrage a été futée là-dessus. C'est rare que quelqu'un soit en mesure de surpasser notre intelligence quant à la préparation de mauvais coups, mais elle nous a devancé! Nous avons essayé de faire passer du chocolat aux pralines de chez Zonko, rien. Une chocogrenouille, pourtant, ça passe. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il y en a une à son effigie... Bref. Tu devras te contenter des amphibiens sucrés jusqu'à ton retour à Pré-au-Lard. _

_Passe de joyeux examens, _

_Les deux terreurs rousses: George et Fred »_

Horreur et damnation. Confus, il donna plusieurs coups sur son oreiller et s'allongea de tout son long. Puis, à l'arrivée de Seamus, Neville et Ron, Harry dut se lever bien malgré sa volonté pour les accueillir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Neville croquer dans une barre au caramel.

Les yeux exorbités, il se jeta presque sur son ami pour lui soutirer des informations.

« Neville! Où as-tu pris cette barre de chocolat? s'écria l'adolescent en posant ses mains sur les épaules du futé en botanique.

-Et bien... Luna me l'a vendu.

-Luna? »

Tout de suite, son cerveau s'embrouilla lorsqu'il se souvenut des quelques rapports qu'il avait eu avec la jeune demoiselle. Tous assez singuliers et portant sur des créatures bizarres. Comment pouvait-elle avoir du chocolat? Il palpa sa poche, sentit la présence de la carte des Maraudeurs et en profita pour s'enfuir sans dire un mot aux autres. Neville croqua de nouveau dans le caramel moelleux de sa friandise en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir.

;

Lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, il était proche de l'heure du couvre-feu et l'idée de perdre des points pour cette obsession enfantine le fit se sentir tout drôle. C'était ridicule, vraiment, d'ameuter tout le château pour du chocolat, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son corps réclamait la qualité gastronomique de Zonko ou des moldus suisses, pas le chocolat trop sucré des chocogrenouilles. Et puis, il avait tellement de cartes maintenant qu'il se devait de les jeter sans quoi son lit serait enseveli.

Luna se tourna donc vers lui, les yeux un peu vides. Elle semblait fatiguée.

« Bonjour Harry.

-Luna... As-tu du chocolat?

-Oh, je l'ai tout vendu aujourd'hui. »

Il lui jeta un regard terrifiant, ses yeux verts complètement fixés sur le joli visage de celle qui fut son dernier espoir. La Serdaigle regarda au loin, dans la direction d'un tableau de safari, puis revint à Harry. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire, laissant voir ses dents blanches sur lesquelles un point rose était esquissé. Il ne posa pas de question, mais sentit tout de même qu'il contemplait de nouveau comme si elle était folle. Étrange tout de même, de juger quelqu'un ainsi, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

Se rendant compte de son comportement grossier, le Gryffondor s'adoucit et pointa un banc à Luna pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« Alors, commnent arrives-tu à faire infiltrer du chocolat dans le château?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est mon secret. La compétition serait féroce si je laissais entendre mon truc.

-Compétition?

-Je dois être la seule à vendre ce produit, sinon je ne ferai pas assez d'argent.

-De l'argent pour...? s'enquit-il sans se préoccuper si cela pouvait être personnel ou non.

-Mais une machine pour détecter toutes les créatures magiques invisibles. »

Que ce soit une évidence ou non, Harry eut du mal à garder son sérieux et il dut se retourner pour cacher son rire. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite Luna qui l'appelait, ce fut seulement au moment où elle posa sa main sur son épaule que le Gryffondor eut conscience qu'il l'ignorait quelque peu.

« Harry. Je viens de me souvenir qu'il me reste du chocolat dans mon dortoir. Une ou deux tablettes. »

Inconscient du danger, il hocha la tête, un sourire niais fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

;

Il réalisa l'idiotie de ce plan lorsqu'il fut rendu dans le dortoir. Toutes les filles de Serdaigle gloussaient à son passage et Cho lui jeta un oeillade blessée. Quelle horreur... Harry refusa l'invitation de Luna de s'asseoir sur son lit et il resta debout, la fixant alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses tiroirs. Il y avait un amas immense de cochonneries partout: des magazines bizarres, des objets inconnus et des feuilles de papiers où des dessins et des théories se chevauchaient jusqu'à brouiller toute la feuille.

La sorcière, après quelques minutes, leva dans les airs une tablette de chocolat aux pralines et se tourna vers Harry. La seconde qui suivit fut la plus étrange de toutes. Une bataille occulaire entre les deux étudiants, à savoir qui s'avançait, comment remercier, que dire, que faire, quand partir.

Tout cela se déroulait du côté du Survivant, bien entendu, car Luna n'était pas le genre de demoiselle à se tracasser pour des enfantillages de la sorte.

« Reviens me voir demain, j'aurai d'autres tablettes. »

Et elle esquissa un maigre sourire, qui, dans la clarté de cette chambre en désordre, illumina brièvement Harry. Mais il passa cette émotion fugitive sur le dos de cette retrouvaille chocolatée.

* * *

><p><strong>Eheh. Ça va être dans le très niais cette fic, parce que l'esprit des fêtes ça me rend heureuse comme une guimauve :) En espérant que ça vous a plu!<strong>


	2. Linge sale

**Disclaimer: Même chose que le dernier chapitre. Je ne peux exprimer l'amour que j'ai pour JKR et ses personnages! **

Merci de me lire et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce très court chapitre. Je voulais que ce soit plus proche du drabble, même si ça fera plus que 100 mots, pour les prochains jours. J'aime que ce soit « short and sweet ». :)

* * *

><p>Harry se leva très tôt ce matin-là, réveillé par un rêve plutôt angoissant où Voldemort s'était mis à lui courir après en sous-vêtements. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua une tête blonde penchée en direction de sa malle de vêtements. Il se leva brusquement, tirant les couvertures vers son torse.<p>

« Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des garçons... de Gryffondor...

-Je dois amasser de l'argent pour ma machine, Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas. »

Il lui jeta ce regard tellement typique de l'image que l'on se faisait de lui, la Serdaigle ne put qu'éclater d'un rire fin et délicat. C'était absolument adorable.

« J'ai fait un pacte avec les elfes, alors je nettoie le linge sale des sorciers. »

À ces mots, elle sortit un caleçon jaune et rouge de la malle. Harry se mit à rougir, puis détourna la tête. Luna esquissa un demi-sourire.

;

Le lendemain, il avait placé tous ses boxers sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne revit pas Luna, mais le jeune sorcier trouva une boîte de truffe.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous a plu. :) À demain pour la suite!<strong>


	3. Le premier cadeau

**Disclaimer: Encore et toujours, je me plie au fait que je n'ai inventé aucun personnage et que je dois tout à JKR, sauf cette fabulation de Noël qui est mon scénario, haha.**

Je ne parlerai pas trop longtemps, voici la suite de cette courte histoire où Harry et Luna vivent la magie de Noël dans le château. ;)

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce matin, il trouva des guirlandes un peu partout dans leur dortoir. Heureux et se sentant dans l'esprit des fêtes, il ne repensa plus à la Serdaigle qui faisait le délit de chocolat dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cependant, en goûtant les délicieuses truffes remplies de ganache, son esprit ne put que se fondre dans les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait partagé avec Luna. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, toujours prête à l'aider; il suffisait de se rappeler de l'année où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble au Ministère, où elle avait risqué sa vie aux côtés d'Harry et de ses amis.<p>

Luna était tout un numéro, mais un beau numéro. Il cracha sa truffe lorsqu'il l'aperçut, les bras chargés de ses vêtements et sur le dessus, les caleçons affublés de Père Noël, de lutins ou les malheureux boxers rouge et or troués. Il déglutit.

« Tu... tu les as trouvé malgré la cape, fit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Quand je porte mes lunettes magiques, je peux tout voir. Même sous les capes d'invisibilité. »

À ces mots, elle sortit une paire de barniques plutôt laides, plutôt larges et plutôt voyantes. Luna prit place sur le lit d'Harry, à ses côtés et les lui posa sur le nez. Lorsque le Gryffondir aperçut les magazines de sorcières nues de Seamus, cachés sous un sort d'invisibilité, il ne put que rire. La blonde lui prit la main, levant celle-ci dans les airs pour la poser devant les yeux du sorcier.

« Vois-tu quelque chose sur ta main?

-Il y a une bague... mais qu'est-ce que...?

-C'est mon cadeau de Noël, fit doucement Luna. Une bague invisible, elle te protège des Lutins de Cournailles. Ils ne peuvent pas te tirer les cheveux ainsi. »

Il la regarda avec intensité, heureux de partager cet instant.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous a plu. :)<p> 


	4. Le bal

**Même disclaimer que les trois premiers chapitres. **

**Hier on découvrait que Luna a offert à Harry une bague lui permettant de ne pas se faire attaquer par les Lutins de Cournailles. Que va-t-il se passer aujourd'hui? ;)**

* * *

><p>Lors du déjeuner, Harry remarqua que la salle s'était considérablement vidée. Demain, ce serait le réveillon et il serait presque seul à en profiter. Hermione et Neville étaient les seuls à être restés pour les vacances. Tous les trois discutaient donc de leurs notes, des cours difficiles et de tous ces sujets très adolescents qui n'intéressaient pas les quelques autres Gryffondor. Puis, soudainement, l'herboriste en herbe se tourna, un air de confidence esquissé sur son visage.<p>

« Alors, qui allez-vous inviter pour le bal de la rentrée d'hiver?

-Probablement Ron, lâcha Hermione en machouillant une crêpe.

-Super, super! Et toi, Harry?

-Aucune idée... »

Il n'était pas d'humeur à penser à ce bal où tout le monde danserait en chœur, lui qui n'avait aucun talent pour ce sport lascif.

« En tout cas, moi, je vais amener Luna, fit Neville en souriant largement.

-Non! »

Harry ne remarqua pas que son gobelet de lait s'était étalé partout sur la table, ni le regard inquiet de ses deux amis qui le contemplaient comme s'il était fou.

« Pardon, fit-il en baissant les yeux. L'as-tu invité? »

Il avait posé cette question d'un ton de voix intéressé, essayant de dissimuler cette haine qui parcourait ses veines. Pourquoi devenait-il aussi possessif envers Luna? Lorsque Neville secoua négativement la tête, Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et il sortit de la Grande Salle. Il se doutait qu'aux environs de cette heure, la Serdaigle serait dans son dortoir, prête à ramasser le linge sale des pauvres Gryffondors. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé à jeter son caleçon troué.

* * *

><p><strong>Oulah, alors j'imagine que vous vous doutez de ce qui va se passer demain. J'espère que vous écoutez tous de bons films de Noël, que vous mangerez de bons petits plats et que vous appréciez vos vacances. :)<strong>


	5. Guirlandes et guignoles

**Disclaimer: Même que les autres jours! **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, je n'avais pas accès à un ordinateur! Joyeux Noël, Hannukah et toutes ces choses. :)**

* * *

><p>Les couloirs du château étaient presque vides, froids, mais il y avait pourtant une énormité de décorations. Des guirlandes, des lumières et un parfum tentant de friandises qui chatouillait le nez. Harry parcourut en vitesse les mètres le séparant de Luna. Il la voyait, élégamment suspendue dans les airs, aidée d'un elfe pour poser un ange en porcelaine. Il l'appela.<p>

« Luna, descend, s'il-te-plaît! »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, mais hocha la tête négativement, trop préoccupée par le fragile objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. L'elfe jeta un petit regard sournois à celui qu'il voyait seulement comme le Survivant, la star de Poudlard, probablement une tête enflée.

« C'est important! implora le sorcier, les yeux voilés de regrets.

-Je veux terminer la décoration Harry. »

Décidé à lui parler, le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et installa l'ange rapidement, à l'aide d'un seul sortilège. Le petit elfe le darda de tout son mépris; il recevrait d'ailleurs une leçon de Dobby plus tard quant à la gentillesse de son ami Harry Potter. Luna observa un instant le résultat final, puis, satisfaite, elle se mit à rire doucement. L'elfe claqua des doigts pour la faire redescendre et s'enfuit presque aussitôt.

« Luna, j'ai réalisé quelque chose de très important.

-Est-ce en lien avec Dumbledore? Parce que je sais qu'il aime passionnément les bonbons au citron. C'est ce que je lui offre aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

-Non, non, oublie Dumbledore un instant! Regarde-moi. »

Il plaça ses mains en soucoupe autour du beau visage de la Serdaigle, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus envoûtants de la sorcière. Il y avait un aimant qui attirait Harry vers elle, un sentiment qui n'avait cessé de croître sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. En la regardant, il ne pouvait que remarquer sa grande beauté, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds et les mignonnes boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Mais au-delà de toutes ces choses, elle le comprenait. Ne le voyait pas comme le Survivant, mais tout simplement pour ce qu'il était vraiment: un adolescent forcé à faire de grandes choses, forcé à combattre la mort.

Et il l'embrassa. Doucement, pour ne rien brusquer. Luna ne le repoussa pas, même qu'elle se mit à sourire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux rayonnant de bonheur, Harry se souvint de la raison qui l'avait poussé à courir jusqu'à elle avec un si grand empressement.

« Luna, je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal. »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire, retournant dans la Grande Salle pour manger une part de bûche de Noël. Ils surent que c'était une réponse affirmative et qu'il devrait donc sortir sa panoplie du sorcier chic. Harry ne pouvait attendre de voir quelle splendide robe farfelue Luna porterait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, voici voilà, la fin de cette épopée de Noël. J'espère que vous avez aimé l'ascension romanesque entre Luna et Harry. C'est un couple que j'aime bien, alors je suis heureuse d'avoir pris le temps de leur écrire une petite histoire. On se revoit bientôt dans ma fic <em>Il est possible de survivre en forêt. <em>:)**


End file.
